


Monster Fricker

by AWeirdDuck



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Multi, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWeirdDuck/pseuds/AWeirdDuck
Summary: Witness the adventures of Trans Mute Link getting it on with whatever beast he can get his hands on!Tags will be updated when new characters are introducedThis is all porn with minimal plot and proofreading so ignore me throwing canon out the window along with any typos I makeFeel free to recommend characters and possible scenes :>
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon
Kudos: 12





	Monster Fricker

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with Sidon of course! 
> 
> Enjoy <3

DAMN it felt good being the hero of this realm. I mean Link could basically get away with whatever the hell he wants! Yet after all these adventures.. all this slaying of monsters and collecting of goodies and mastering of skills... he was feeling funky man. Dare I even say pent up and stressed with no way to vent. Worst of all the man of his affections... Prince Sidon himself, only frustrated him more with each passing day. 

Being mute was only the first of his communication problems. I mean it had it's perks... MASSIVE perks really that let him avoid any and all unwanted conversations... but what he would give to have one day.... just one day! To properly communicate how he really felt towards the other. 

Sure he knew a decent amount of sign language... but teaching it to Sidon was a slow process no matter how eager of a learner they are. 

Today was a typical day just as normal as any other where he sat with his dear prince and continued to try and signal out new words for them. 

'Please...' he signaled out carefully the start of the sentence he is trying to teach them. Making sure to move his hand slowly so they could have time to read it. 

Smiling that toothy grin of his that made Link's heart thud all the harder in his chest, Sidon signed right back the sentence they wanted. 

'Please let me know when you're free.' 

There was a small pause as Link stared at their hands... those massive clawed dangerous hands that could snap him in half like a twig... a mental image he didn't exactly mind. It wasn't until Sidon spoke up that he realized he was daydreaming. Again. 

"Did I get it wrong?" 

Quickly Link shook his head and signaled out a string of repeated 'no's. Giving a soft smile and signing out a simple 'good' that made the prince beam. 

However worry lingered in the shark's eyes as he leaned forward a bit to have his head better level with their's. A movement that made Link jump the smallest bit as he looked up and they were so... CLOSE. 

"We've been working for hours. I think you need a break~" 

Laughing he moved a hand over to their head. Giving it a little pat and running his thumb over their forehead to get some hair out of their eyes. Oh how such a simple friendly motion made his cheeks burn as hot coals in a furnace. 

"Oh.... oh Link are you sick? It looks as if you're burning it.... is this normal?" 

Concerned they scooted in a little closer with his head lowered greatly and turned to the side. His "tail" swooshing behind him as it dipped for just a moment into the pond beneath their feet. Link thought that sitting at a water's edge near a waterfall would keep him cool... especially with how he was able to easily dangle his feet into the freezing water below... but it just made every bit of contact that much more of a treat to savor. Sure the other wasn't as warm as he was being mostly shark and all.... but whenever they spoke he swore he could feel their hot breath washing over him. Heating him up to his very core. 

Delicately he raised his hand up to their's. Feeling the tensions and veins that were thicker than some of his fingers. Shyly looking off to the side as he did his best to force himself to say something ANYTHING. Only a tiny "hmmmm" escaping him as he shook his head no at being asked if he was sick. Signing out that he was fine. 

Nervously the prince laughed not seeming to believe him but letting it slide anyway. 

"Well you're the hero. I trust that you know best~ However also know that if there is ever ANYTHING you need from me... anything at all... I'm always here for you~" With that said the shark man grabbed both of Links wrists as carefully as they could. Pulling the other up a tiny bit so he could plant a kiss on their nose. Something that made Link squeeze his eyes shut and squirm a bit. With glee of course! Personally he found it a bit annoying but only because it never seemed to go further... 

Laughing at their utter adorableness the prince started to stand up. Something Link all too easily has associated with them about to leave. So before they could properly get up at all he did something truly impulsive... climbed right on top of their lap. Plopping himself down stubbornly with a little pout. Crossing his arms and huffing as he stared down the other sternly. Yup this twink isn't going anywhere. 

Now it would have been more than easy for the shark man to stand right up and shove them off his lap by force... but that would be mean. Something the prince could never be to our hero as they know all too well. 

Defeated Sidon simply sighed as he placed his massive palms along their back and held them in a little closer for a hug. Knowing all too well how clingy the Hylian can be at times. 

"I know you miss me whenever I'm gone... I enjoy our time together I really do! It's just... well don't take this the wrong way but I'm partly concerned about how much more CLINGY you have been... is there something you're trying to tell me?" 

Petting the other as one would with a cat Link tried not to groan as those rough palms scrapped over his shoulder, neck, and cheek. Leaning into every little touch as he simply pushed himself closer to their form. Hands placed neatly over their chest as he stared down at them in wonder and awe. Fingers hyperfixated on trailing over each and every one of their muscles. 

As smooth as their skin looked it was actually sort of rough to the touch... but how he adored the texture.... especially with how much softer it got around every curve and bend. Anywhere a lot of movement was needed.... it made him wonder how smooth they where at- 

"Link are you okay?" 

Giving the smaller one a little shake Link simply spat out surprised gibberish. Looking up at them as he bite down at his lip trying so very desperately to bury down his thoughts. Feeling as though the other was basically in his head... reading his very mind and hearing every single thought with how close they were to him right now. 

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you... it just.... really looked as if you had something one your mind...." 

Perking up Link quickly waved a hand to get their attention. Nodding a clear yes before carefully... slowly... signing out a single word. 

'You'

"Me?! That's... really sweet Link~ What exactly about me do you have on your mind?~" 

Shyly he looked back down at the other's body. How snugly he was able to press up against them. Again... this time with a little more force and deliberate motions... he moved his fingertips along their stomach and chest. Being able to feel the way their breath hitched slightly as his more confident touches. 

"That... doesn't answer my question... unless.... are you curious about my anatomy? I didn't take you as the kind of guy interested in that kind of stuff..."

Suddenly Link sat up straight with his hands on his hips and an eyebrow cocked as if to say 'what the hell is that supposed to mean?' 

Putting both hands up defensively Sidon gave a nervous laugh. 

"Please spare me I meant it as nothing rude! You're just... always so aloof~ Goofy and... well now I REALLY hope this doesn't sound rude... but terribly cute~"

Giggling sheepishly he gave one hand a playful wave as his other hand went to hide his face. A massive grin shining through showing how he truly took their words. The prince seeing this as a more than clear sign to continue with this kind of praise. 

"It's true! You're the cutest creature to walk among the Zoras in FOREVER I swear!" 

Calling him a 'creature' certainly got him to look up at them. Pursing his lips as he looked up and waited for them to realize what they said wrong. 

"Shoot... you know I'm just teasing~" Giving a heartly laugh he ruffled their hair and Link wiggled happily in delight. Eagerly leaning up to the head pats. "You know I see you as an equal Link! More than that even... gosh listen to what I'm saying! I'm a Prince as I see you above me! Who could blame me though... you are the hero of this world..." 

Now it was the prince's turn to be a blushy daydreamer. Looking off to the side with a soft hum as his sweet praise soaked up in the air.

Wanting those piercing eyes back on him Link reached out a daring hand to pet their cheek softly. At first Sidon didn't even react.... but soon enough his eyes sleepily drifted close as he nuzzled into their palm. 

"... your skin is so soft.... and sweet smelling.... oh you're simply precious Link absolutely precious~" Taking their hand in his he smooched their palm delicately so not to accidentally hurt them. More than aware of his mighty power and sharp teeth. Yet... Link still wanted more. Fingers clawing along the curve of their jawline as he attempted to yank them in even just a tiny bit closer. 

This caused Sidon's eyes to jolt open. A humored laugh caught up in his throat followed. "Ah yes... my anatomy... that's what you're curious about right?" 

That statement wasn't entirely false so Link nodded softly. Almost without even realizing it. 

"Well funny enough my kind doesn't even have bones! Just cartilage... it actually hurts a little bit to move around anywhere outside of the water.... lots of strain on that frail inside frame.... but our muscles more than make up for it! I'm sure you can tell how firm our kind is.... near constant swimming will do that to do~"

Oh trust me Link was more than aware of how firm they are.... by now resting his entire body against them. Both hands now wondering up over their face and massaging the little fins on either side of Sidon's face.

"Those! Those are.... well I don't know what those are for! But I'm really glad you like them~" Humming at their careful touches he suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable. "Just... don't be too rough with them alright? You might not believe it but they're kind of sensitive..." 

Wasn't long before a devious little grin spread right across Link's face. Doing the exact thing he's told NOT to do is what makes him who he is! They should really learn that by now~ 

In an instant he was tugging them closer by those mini fins. Protesting two hands flew up to try and pry away Link's grip but before anything could be done they were... kiss. 

Not a friendly little kiss somewhere safe the way they usually do.... but full on right on the mouth. Their breaths becoming one as their lips intertwined and for a moment it was bliss. How the kiss lingered one seeming to last both forever and not at all as soon as it was broken. Both of them staring back at the other in awe of what has just happened. 

"Link..."

Having never heard the Prince speak that softly to him before... much less say his name with tenderness... oh Link couldn't help but shiver. Staring them down as already he was leaning in for a second kiss. Only pausing to let them continue speaking. Wanting to be sure that... they even feel the same way he does. 

Noticing that such a long pause was being made just for him Sidon stumbled over his words to try and force them out quicker. 

".... can we do that again?" 

Bless the divines, the stars, the whatever allowed this to line up the way it did! Closing the space between them Linked kissed them again. Far more hungry this time around. Every ounce of yearning finally being placed into such a moment... and to have it reciprocated with such glee! It was making his head start to swim. HA... swim... 

What he didn't expect however was the force the other started to apply to such a tender moment. His often sweet and delicate prince now needfully holding onto him like a lifeline. Their sharp teeth grazing over his lips and leaving minor cuts along the edges. 

But he didn't care... oh gosh he didn't care at all... if anything he wanted it rougher. He wanted them to crush him already in their hold... and feeling their power slip out even a smudge like this? Lets say he was already dizzy with adrenaline. 

By the time they pulled away again to breath he was panting slightly. Barely even computing that already Sidon was leaning in again. He was about to (sadly) push their face away to let him breath but instead of kissing him they were.. just licking up against his lips. Oh yeah the blood.... oh? Was the other... purring? Well it was certainly something close to it~ Such a sound make him snicker... and the soft vibrations made him wonder how their mouth would feel elsewhere. 

Grabbing one of their hands he gave it a tug to get their attention. Purring again in response the Zora paused. Looking amused as he lead their hand over his stomach. Usually he doesn't like their hands anywhere near there... but now seemed like a good time to change that. 

"You're so SOFT!" Laughing loudly with a boom to his voice he squished at their clothing and started to sneak his fingers under it to caress their skin. Slapping a hand over his own mouth Link tried not to squeal from how ticklish he is.... but the pressing reminder of their claws kept him in check. 

There was a small pause as the other lowered their voice. "Are you.... really comfortable with this? I know you get... weird with keep your shirt on...."

Nervously Link took a long time to think about this.... how would they react? Welp. There is only one way to find out....

Slowly he lifted up his shirt. Tossing it carelessly to the side. Alright not too carelessly he made sure to toss it onto some rocks instead of the water. 

Then he gently took both of their hands and moved them carefully up along his chest.... where two long barely visible horizontal scars could be not only seen but felt. 

"... I don't think I understand.... you have millions of scars from battles! So do I! Scar buddies!" He even excitably pointed to the way more noticeable scar along his head. "There is no need at shy about it... if anything it's a great honor! It's a reminder of your survival! Your strength! That you've been through so much... so very much and you're still here! Which is AMAZING! I'm so proud of you for it! I swear if anyone is making you feel bad for your scars..." 

Putting a finger over their mouth was all it took for Link to get them to Shut Up. Shaking his head no he meekly looked off to the side before waving both his hands as if to let them know to forget about it. A subtle way of expressing himself that Sidon more than understood by now. 

".... alright I'll chill~ Everything is CHILL! Though is kissing me all you have planned for today?~" 

No.... he couldn't. Sweet innocent excitable Prince Sidon? Implying something so.... no he had to be imagining things. But the way they looked him over as if he was prey said otherwise. 

Noticing how the other froze up like that he softened his approach. Seeming almost... embarrassed for a moment. Yet more than understanding. 

How easy it was to get perfectly comfortable again. For his self hateful thoughts to fade away for his completely natural.... urges. Though he was tempted.... oh so tempted. 

Making direct eye contact with the other he let a hand slide down the other's stomach... tensing as his touch ended up on their thigh. A comfortable place he often settles to sit on playfully but never really.... explore. With how the other wasn't at all stopping him... it made him wonder how far he could go with this. 

His trance only being broken when Sidon bellowed out that loud booming laugh of his. Poor Link's heart jumping as he nervously looked up at them. Fingers curling in shame as he assumed he was doing something wrong. 

"So that's what you're so curious about~ Oh how I've always loved your need to explore... well us Zoras aren't shy at all when it comes to showing off our bodies~ Especially... with those we love~" 

Doing that strange almost purr yet again he grabbed Link around their waist to gently pick them up. Setting them down on the side before adjusting his position. Making sure he was sitting with both knees propped up and his legs spread enough so the other could get a more than generous view~

It was... nothing like Link's anatomy that's for sure. There was a small slit where the other's dick should be along with two tiny little fins. For a moment he wondered if they had any at all... at least until Sidon placed two fingers on either side of his very tiny fins and pressed down HARD. In an instant and with a little groan something popped out of him.... two somethings actually. 

Good good they have two dicks... they look pretty big compared to him but.... actually around the size of a typical Hylian dick. Just... double... they're a lot smoother looking than he expected as well... without even thinking he reached out to grab one. 

YIKES it's cold... and slimy... he didn't expect that at all... but he also didn't expect to ever be in this position. Good god what must Sidon be thinking... what was HE thinking... 

All he knows is that when he looks up and sees their massive grin full of fangs and their gleaming gem eyes and rough bright red and white skin he just... he wants... 

Before either of them knew what was happening he stood up suddenly to get his pants off. Nearly tearing them in the process before revealing his fully naked behind. 

Crawling back on top of the other... crawling up where he knows he belongs... as close to them as possible.... he showed off what he was trying to express before. Both hands on the other's shoulders and his hips just barely hovering over their twin cocks. 

At first Sidon was shocked... then confused..... and most importantly turned on as both of his dicks started to throb slightly and grow a couple inches. Holy hell they're not even fully hard yet??? How big do they actually get... 

"Do you.... need help?"

Carefully... and waiting for an approving nod from Link.... he took two fingers and did the same motion on them he did on himself. Which did... nothing. Well nothing other than getting to Link suddenly gasp as he pushed himself down against their hand. Biting his lip and doing his best not to whine. Oh how exhilarating it feels to finally be touched by them like this..." 

"Link do you not have any..... OH" Realization hit when he accidentally slipped in a claw and found it completely smooth inside. Wheezing Link was for once thankful he was mute. "Are you.... do you want me to refer to you as a girl?" 

Gosh Link has never shook his head no so fast before. Biting down harder at his lip enough to reopen some of the small cuts left over there. God damnit he just wanted to go back to kissing them... to exploring them... their gentle naïve acceptance and... and... 

"In that case you're still a man to me. A handsome strong wonderful man~" With that said he pulled them in by the back of their head for a quick kiss on the lips. A worried smile lingering as Link nearly choked on a sob. Relief hitting him so hard he barely know how to cope with it. 

Such a reaction was giving the poor Prince mixed signals. After such a tender kiss he held them close against his firm frame. Petting their hair as he hummed a sea tune. "Do you want a break? I know we were starting something... but it seems maybe now you'd want to perhaps...." 

Suddenly he was shut up by a delicate finger tapping tenderly along his fishy lips. Link seeming to have calmed down already. A massive cheeky smile adorning his face as he leaned against them with much more.... need. Hands trailing up the solid form of their chest as he stared up with these adorable puppy dog eyes. It didn't take long for him to catch on to what the smaller was laying down on him... quite literally. 

"Welp... if you insist my powerful handsome hero~" His two massive hands grabbed both of Link's cheeks as he said that. Giving them a little shake and squeeze that made Link absolutely MELT at their touches. Awwwww yesss back to being spoiled... the only way he accepts being treated~ 

He also couldn't help but also give his little butt a wiggle. Not only did it have the energy of an excited dog wagging their tail... but it slowly creeped his hips lower along the other's frame. Up until he was able to snuggly sit right on top of the other's crotch. Sliding his folds along the top of one of their dicks while biting his lip. 

Funny enough despite the fact he willingly exposed himself to the other... the action was still a shock to poor Sidon. "L-Link! You could... at least give me a warning!" Nervously laughing his face went as bright as his scales. Both hands slowly moving along the other's body to hold them steady. Using this extra stableness Link actually sat up straight... which only put more pressure on the other's crotch. Gosh he could feel them growing beneath him from such minor stimulation and boy oh boy did it make him grin. 

Slowly... carefully he signed out to them. 'I... want... you' Repeating it a few times with his hands to really make sure the other understood before dramatically flinging his body forward. Arms around their neck and his hips grinding down against their's. A light murmur getting caught up in his throat at the light stimulation. At the same time he could just barely feel a rumble radiate from the larger's chest. Oh boy.... this is going to be fun~ 

"...I.. I want you too Link! I've wanted you for a while actually but I never knew... never thought or even considered that a hero such as yourself... I mean I understand your taste for royalty but when it comes to sexuality and the species difference..." Link shut them up with a quick kiss. Smiling through it all before leaning back slightly to sign more to them. 

'I love you' 

That's all he needed to say to get all those stupid worries out of their head. Giving a sharky grin back he signed the same thing in return. This time being the one to pull them into a kiss and return their advances of really touching around... feeling them up properly and getting to know the other's body.... there was so much Link has hidden from him and now he knows why. Those scars along their chest that slightly shone in the light.... their soft sensitive stomach that got faint giggles out of them at the lightest touch... their slightly wider than expected hips that fit perfectly in his hand... their strong absolutely solid thighs.... all of them. Every last bit of them was beautiful to him. In a way it finally felt as if he was having his own adventure for once. 

Link was most certainly more daring with his exploration. His grabbing and groping at every bit of them he could reach. Softly grinding on them every now and again for some extra stimulation. Even kissing along their jawline.... then neck.... sucking on the tough skin and feeling the way they at first tense then sloooooowly relax. His tongue would swirl around certain patches of skin he sucked on. Even sometimes attempting to sink his teeth into the other but... holy cow their skin is so much thicker than he imagined. Sidon certainly seemed amused with their playing. 

"I never imagined you to be this needy Link~" Grabbing at their chin he forced them to look up at him. "All in due time... I'll show you how it's really done~ For now however... I'm sure you'd like to get officially started?" 

Hungerly Link nodded. His heart nearly about to burst as they grabbed his hips so tenderly... guiding him up to hover over their massive length which by now has doubled in size from all the teasing. Holy cow... would it even fit?? Would it be painful....? Guess he didn't consider that until he was faced with it. But alongside those thoughts was a burning need for them to put it inside of him already. To rearrange his organs with their cock and leave him a begging mess for more. Gosh he wanted to be ruined... but also careful. At least as careful as he usually is. Lowkey the idea that he might actually get hurt from this... was actually making his gut twist and burn even more at the mere thought. 

All of that was snapped out of however as soon as he felt the tip against his entrance. It made him jolt slightly and instantly shake his head no. Which freaked out Sidon until Link started... laughing? Then he scooted forward a little more and let them guide him down slowly again. Winking at them as his smile radiated 'wrong hole idiot" energy. In a playful teasing way of course. 

Laughing at their mistake Sidon mumbled to himself about how silly he could be at times... instantly relaxing once more when he learned it was nothing serous to worry over. Guiding the other's hips oh so slowly and carefully.... honestly Link loved it. He felt like he was being used as a toy... and no matter how careful the other was with holding his delicate frame he could already tell he was going to end up with bruises. They weren't even inside him yet but their tip alone playing with his tight hole was driving him crazy. Part of him was glad they had what looked to be a sharper tip... instead of the broad rounded tips his kind has. Would make slipping it in easier.... in fact... leaning forward a little bit... head resting on the crook of their neck... one hand reaching down along their dick.... he was eventually able to stabilize himself juuuuuust enough that.... if he leans back... by the heaven!!! 

Just barely they could get the tip inside themselves but it was first off... MASSVE already.... how sweetly it'd spread him out! Not to mention the top of the tip had this rounded nubs which added an extra sensation he didn't at all expect. Two hands clasped over his mouth as he moaned sweetly. Bucking his hips to try and get down on them lower. 

He could feel the other jolt slightly as they penetrated him only bringing them deeper into his warm tight hole. The deep rumbling groans from the other vibrated through his entire frame. His skin felt alive and burning with lustful passion. Every inch down deep inside of himself they went the more he simply craved. The more he hungered. Yet around halfway.... he seemed to reach his limit. 

As wonderful as it was to be stretched out so far he felt he would be torn in two if he went any further... the upward nubs on the underside of their dick at that point wasn't making entry any easier either. But he felt FULL.... so pleasantly stuffed. How happy he would be to sit like this forever... yet he could feel the other shift beneath him with need. The way they twitched against his tight walls... how their teeth were bared and grip tightening along his thighs... oh it would be torture to ONLY sit there now wouldn't it?

Slowly after catching his breath... he moved up inch by inch. Eyes rolling back slightly as his insides were rubbed with the strangest of textures. All of which left him with an empty yet tingly feeling. 

Sidon looked as if he almost expected them to get off completely and call it a day... now imagine their surprise as he let his entire body weight DROP down. Taking in half their length like before and then some. Moans catching up in his throat as he wiggled his cute little butt and tried his damnest to get them somehow further inside of him. 

Didn't take long for the fish Prince to catch onto their desperation... along with throwing side his over protective nature for just a second to be a little bit selfish... see as wonderful and strong as Link is they were clearly getting tired quickly. Even with how slow they were going... so really he's just going to help them... right? 

That's what he thought to himself as he got a firm grasp onto their ass. Massive hands circling around their frame so well his thumbs rested on their stomach. Pulling them up all on his own he swiftly forced them back down without a single warning. Getting an utterly delightfully thrilled shrill from Link. 

Such sounds were instantly addicting... not to mention the way they'd clutch around him so tightly every time he pushed them down. Again and again he pumped them up and down the length of his cock. Every single thrust bringing them closer and closer to himself. It wasn't long before they were both panting like dogs. Desperate to somehow get even closer to each other... then it happened.

Using a little more forced than expected there was a sudden scream from the humanoid twink and a wet slap as their hips both collided. Link was gasping for air... eyes wide and mouth gaping as he stared down in disbelief. The massive bulge in his stomach only proved that exactly what he is feeling right now is indeed a reality. 

"Oh by the divines... I didn't think you'd actually be able to fit..." Sidon gave them a good look over... worried by the initial scream but instantly calmed by the utter bliss Link was in at the moment. For a moment caught up the beautiful sight himself. 

"... Link you're.... so beautiful like that~" Slowly he leaned in as Link was instantly all over them. His face already mere millimeters from there's as soon as they merely muttered his name. Right before they could crash into a kiss Sidon moved his head to the side and sunk his teeth into their shoulder instead. Moaning loudly as his fangs broke through the flesh and Link moaned out a faint scream. Clawing against the other as the pain muddied together with the pleasure Link felt himself getting dizzy. Stars rattling in his skull and a deep burning sun in his gut as they pumped inside of him at the same time. 

Stretching out a little more each time every thrust felt a bit more pleasurable... he was especially adoring the wet slaps that were now a consistent pattern. Hips rocking together and every firm solid smack that left his flesh burning... the searing pain in his shoulder followed by their tender lapping up of his blood.... how he swore they were so deep inside of him he expected to feel them in his throat... all of it was so oddly perfect. 

Even if it was all meaningless blabbering it felt odd to have used so much of his voice in one sitting. But the rougher they rammed inside of him the louder he felt himself wanting to be. Especially when he could tell it encouraged the other to be louder as well... those sweet sounds honey on his pointy ears which drove him all the way closer to his climax. 

Though what he didn't expect was teeth suddenly tearing down to the bone as suddenly right in the middle of such searing pain he felt himself be filled with a thick warm substance. His precious Prince panting and mumbling one soft sorry after another as they kissed the fresh wound. Burying this face in their hair as Link felt fresh blood drip upon his chest. 

He didn't care though... if anything he was even hornier. Kissing the other along their neck and giving a begging whine to continue. Come on... he was getting so close! 

"....I'm... I'm sorry Link! It simply felt so.... wonderful... oh you're spectacular love~ The best... and only I've ever felt... yet I didn't even consider you... and if you finished... did you finish?" As the other nervously rambled Link was more focused on slowly sliding the other out of himself. A wet PLOP sounding as he got the top out. Shivering softly at the feeling of their cum dripping out of him... a sight that certainly get Sidon to stare. 

Then grabbing the sides of their head that stuck out he pulled himself forward. The other confused froze up as stared them dead in the eye. Lips pressed together tightly as he cocked an eyebrow in confusion. It didn't take long for Link to hoist himself exactly where he belonged though... sitting snuggly on their face~ 

Eyes half lidded as he stared them down and gave the top of their head a little pet. When they tried to verbally question him he simply squeezed his thighs on either side of their head and gave his version of a growl. Sure it wasn't as threatening as the other's but it was more intimidating than you'd expect from such a small man. 

Which was more than enough to get Sidon turned on all over again. Which made him all the more eager to start eating the other out. They started out slow much to Link's distaste... but as soon as their extended tongue started slipping inside of him he was back in heaven. 

Squirming to press his hips deeper against their face he whined greedily. Reveling in the power he had over them... him the hero~ Them of royal blood. Together their sweet perfect sin~ How badly he wished he could praise them... spoil them with words the way they deserved... but all he could do was pet their head and dig their hips even more roughly into their face. Shivering at their pleased purrs as the pleasure made him all dizzy. Soft huffy moans puffing out when he felt friction along his clit. All of it was perfect... before he even fully realized it his entire body was racked with a flooding wave of pleasure. His legs twitching as he bucked down with a loud moan. Doing his best to at least try to sound out their name in his broken voice. Despite it ending up nowhere close to their actual name Sidon was pleased with their efforts. Tongue working it's magic flicking over the sensitive nub to help them ride out their high. Link whining softly as the final jolts and twitches subsided.

Overly sensitive at this point it would make sense to stop... yet... he couldn't help but secretly wish the other would keep going. That maybe... they wouldn't know that this is when you're usually supposed to stop. I mean if he doesn't pull away... gosh should he pull away? Lifting his hips up a bit the other roughly pulled them back down to keep eagerly eating them out. A deep rumble echoing in the larger's chest that nearly made Link nut on the spot. 

Yeah he could give them a tap on the head and sign for them to stop but... curiosity took over. Already this was feeling too too good yet again... closing his eyes he truly sank into the feeling. Up until he felt his body tense up all over again. A weaker moan than last time escaped him and his cracking voice. This time felt... different however... as if something inside of him was being flushed out. It wasn't until he moved his hips away from the other's face that he saw he left a MASSIVE mess.... gosh he squirted all over them.... holy cow his face was burning red from embarrassment. 

Sidon on the other hand.... gosh he was delighted! Seeming finally satisfied with his work as he pulled the other in for a hug. Licking his own face clean and purring as he gave them tons of smooches until their face was just as sticky as their's. 

Personally Link found that the smallest bit gross... but whatever he was happy~ Unable to control his smile as he melted into the gently hug of their embrace. Curling up against the warmth of their body as their rough hands were once again soft with holding him. Even tenderly returning to mindlessly licking at Link's wound. Seeming less worried over it now that most of the bleeding has stopped. However still worried enough to continue 'tending' to it. 

"I under estimated you Link.... next time I'll have to be a lot rougher~" A smile that showed off all their sharp daggers of teeth followed. 

Next time!!! 

Those words echoed in his head as he smiled gleefully. Cheek resting snuggly against their collarbone by now as he giggled. 

He couldn't wait~


End file.
